Lindsey Roscoe
Lindsey Butterfield '''Eden Royales '''was the fiance of Joe Roscoe and current girlfriend of his brother Freddie Roscoe. She lives with Freddie in their new home with Joe Junior. She is a doctor at the Dee Valley Hospital and works alongside her current colleage Dr. S' avage. When she arrived in Hollyoaks village she got a job at the hospital. Her new colleague Paul asks her and her fiance Joe to a dinner party with him and his fiance Mercedes McQueen. At dinner Paul and Joe don't get along well and Mercesdes wants to strip naked while they eat their main course. Lyndsey and Joe leave laughing at why he would like to date and marry someone as unprofessional as Mercedes. Paul then falls in love with Lyndsey. So when his in the lift with her he tries to kiss her. But she pushes away horrified that he would even try it with her. He then is suprised with the push so slams her against the wall and tries to rape her by sexually touching her. He leaned torwards her but she suddenly slaps him leaving a scar across his face and makes a run for it. She is later in a fight with Mercedes on her wedding day to Paul. She walks across the village in her wedding dress when she see's Lyndsey and is jealous of how sexy, slim, hot, preety, beautiful, intelligent, loved, smart and lucky she is so she runs across the road and slaps her. They continue fighting when they are spotted by Paul. He tries to pull Lyndsey by putting his arm around her hips and as close as he can get to her bum. When Freddie and Joe are walking across the village while Paul does it so they are then sighted by the Roscoe brothers. And Joe shouts at Browning saying that he should keep well away from his woman and then punches him across the face. Lindsey reveals she is pregnant with a baby which she believes was a girl and had everything prepared but tragedy struck when she was hit by a car a few months into her pregnancy. She lost the child and had to take a pill to remove the baby. She admits she would of called the baby Lily and that she would never be forgotten. During her first pregnancy she confided in her best friend, Freddie. He told the rest of the Roscoe clan accidently and Lindsey tells Joe that she didn't tell him because she's was thinking of giving it up for adoption. The couple sorted things out and decide to keep the baby. Freddie is then later stabbed with a knife by fellow villian Trevor Royle and is treated in hospital by Lindsey. Trevor then approches Freddie in hospital and threatens him to not tell the police a thing or that he'd come after his family. Lindsey and Joe walk in and discover that Freddie wasn't actually mugged by a total stranger but by Trevor. Lindsey tells him to get out and wants to punch him but Joe stops her. Trevor leaves and Freddie explains everything. They decide to tell Sandy that he was mugged, but then Ziggy finds out but keeps it a secret. Lindsey doesn't know this one thing about her best friend, Freddie. And the thing is that he has a crush on her and would do anything to protect her. However then when Joe goes missing because of Freddie she and him get close as they comfort each other. During this time Lindsey discovers she's pregnant again with Joe's baby. Believing Joe will never come back as Freddie lied and said Joe had moved on with another woman, Lindsey has an abortion. Freddie is upset by this as he would of supported them. They grow closer again, eventually fall in love and have an affair, but then Joe returns ruining this. Lindsey gets back with Joe after feeling betrayed by Freddie and finds out she is pregnant again but she doesn't know if it is either Joe's or Freddie's. It is later revealed that Lindsey and Freddie still have deep feelings for each other. Lindsey gives birth to a baby boy, which turns out to be Joe's, when she wanted it to be Freddie's. Joe and her name the baby Joe Roscoe Junior (JJ). Freddie and Lindsey want to reveal their affair to Joe but they decide not to. They start another affair. Lindsey goes away to her parents for awhile and secretly meets up with Freddie. A detective wanting to find out Freddie's alibi for the night Mercedes McQueen was murdered, nobody knowing the killer is Freddie, he finds out about the affair between Freddie and Lindsey, but will he reveal the secret affair to Joe? Joe eventually finds out anyway and is heartbroken. He doubts his son is his at first but Lindsey confirms he is his son. Joe promises to be there for his son but he refuses to forgive Lindsey. Lindsey eventually moves into an apartment with Freddie and JJ. Category:Dr. Charles S'avage